The Heart
by StaR-758
Summary: Edmund meets the Princess of Telmar and soon falls in love. After her father reveals his own plans for the two,Ed misjudges the princess and never wants to see her again. Little does he know that she will come to save Narnia and their lifes truly begin.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! Me again yet this time it's a Edmund OC. I hope you enjoy it, please review i'd like to hear your comments and it would help me update sooner. _

Chapter 1

Queen Alexia was running down the dark narrow halls of Telmar's castle, her home. Her husband,

King Hagan, was gone to war and would come back soon to find his newborn daughter Alexa. It has

been a month since Queen Alexia gave birth to her loving daughter Alexa. She loved her daughter

dearly, but she had to continue her mission. Before Alexa was born she hid Telmar's diamond in a

small chest in the garden of the castle. It had been Queen Alexia's favorite place of the entire castle

because of all the beautiful flowers. She had left a note to her loyal maid, Karida, to give to her

daughter when she turned 17. In the note she wrote clues as to where to find the chest key and

where to find the chest containing the diamond. It also contained her destiny and Telmar's secret.

She had faith in her daughter and knew that Alexa would make her proud. Queen Alexia had to hide

the diamond because of her blasted sister Ophira. Her selfish sister came to Telmar to steal the

diamond and use it's powers to take over Telmar and probably the world. Queen Alexia had to run

to the tower before her sister found her.

'Now that Ophira knows I hid the diamond, she will do anything to get it.' Thought the Queen.

She finally made it to the top of the tower when she saw her sister already there, waiting for her.

"Where's the diamond?" asked Ophira as she glared at her sister.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Alexia cried "I'll never tell you where I put it!"

Ophira grinned and started to walk up to her.

"Well then, since you wont tell me, I'll have to kill you!" said Ophira as she pulled out a dagger.

"You used up the rest of my patience, I'll find that diamond without you!"

"No! Please sister, think of the baby!" screamed Alexia.

"Don't worry I'll take care of the brat, after all, she thinks you died at birth." Said Ophira as she

stabs her sister in the chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A year has past since the murder of Queen Alexia. Ophira made sure that the news of Alexia's death

was of giving birth. As of the servants and maids, she threatened to kill them if they said anything

about the murder. And that's how Ophira got away with murder. Since then King Hagan eventually

married Ophira for, as Ophira said, it was Alexia's last wish. King Hagan and Queen Ophira had a

child of their own and named her Sarama.

Princess Alexa was now 1 years old and had a new baby sister, everything seemed to be well. Yet as

Sarama grew older, Alexa found out that her sister was a little arrogant, conceited, spoiled brat.

Ophira kept her promise to Alexia and 'Took care of that brat'. Queen Ophira would beat Princess

Alexa until she was near death itself. All her childhood Alexa lived in fear and was beaten by her

wicked stepmother. Alexa once tried to tell her father about what Ophira was doing to her, yet her

father would not listen to her. As soon as Ophira found out that Alexa tried to tell her father she

beat Alexa even worse. Alexa always tried to hide from everyone else, she would explore the

castle's secret passages, and eventually knew the castle so well she could explore in it with her eyes

closed. Her favorite places in the castle would be the library and the garden. She loved to be in the

library because of all the books that educated her on Telmar and it's surrounding countries. She felt

safe in the library because it had many large bookshelves and a various amount of rows. Alexa liked

to think of it as a maze, she would find a few interesting books that she hadn't read yet and go to

her reading chair. Around the middle of the library in a corner is where she discovered her reading

chair. She never knew what a reading chair was doing there, nor who would be silly enough to place

it there, but it was still her favorite place in the library.

The garden was, to Alexa, the most beautiful place in the world. Of course it was a little naïve of

her to say this seeing as she never traveled anywhere out of Telmar. Yet Alexa still considered this

the most beautiful place in the world.

Alexa was now 17, and was just in one of the castles hallways looking at the paintings on the wall.

She had heard from her father a few days ago that they were expecting visitors. He called them

'Narnia's Barbarians'; they were to come to Telmar to discuss an alliance of some sort. She didn't

know very much about Narnia or these barbarians. The only thing she ever read about Narnia was

about where it was situated and a little about it's creatures. 'I wonder if Karida knows anything

about these barbarians?' wondered Alexa. 'Perhaps I shall go ask her now, I'm sure she's not too

busy, and it's not like I have anything important going on.' She thought. 'Although I never have

anything exciting and new happening really, seeing as I'm a princess. In the books I read the princess

always has a prince charming and some sort of adventure. Why does my life have to be so formal

and dull all the time?' she wondered. Alexa went to go check her chambers for Karida. If anyone

would know anything about these barbarians it would be Karida. She knew everything about other

countries and it's people. Alexa opened the door and looked around her room, her neatly made bed,

and the light of the sun shinning into her room because the curtains were opened. She heard a noise

come from her bathroom and decided to check it out. Inside, Karida was folding some fresh towels

before she looked up to see Alexa standing in the doorway with that same look on her face. Alexa

usually carried a neutral look, one that is mysterious and seemed as though she was deep in

thought.

"Good day Miss, what brings you here? You're usually off wandering the castle until supper." Said Karida

"I had a question for you, I was just wondering if you knew anything about these Narnian's? And

why are they such barbarians?" Alexa asked

"I suppose you heard about the visitors" Alexa nodded "Well they are from a land called Narnia

which is situated East of Telmar. Unlike most royals they have four monarchs that rule the land.

The High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. They were given the name

'barbarian' because of some of there strange habits." Replied Karida.

"There are no princes or princess'?" asked Alexa a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid no." said Karida

"So I suppose Telmar will be greeting more old Kings and Queens." Said Alexa. Karida laughed at

this remark.

"Depends on what you consider old Alexa, I believe one Queen is your age. Let me see here.." said

Karida while trying to remember their ages. "Ah yes, the High King would be 21 which would

mean Queen Susan would be 20, King Edmund 18 and Queen Lucy would be 17, or is that 16. Oh

well I can never remember but I am certain it is around there." Said Karida

"Well I suppose that is not that bad. Thank you for your help Karida." Said Alexa as she smiled.

"Anytime miss." replied Karida as she watched Alexa exit the chamber. 'The time is coming when

the note shall be passed on to Alexa. She doesn't know about her mother yet, it has been so hard to

keep this promise but I must stay loyal to Queen Alexia even if she's gone. I hope Alexa is ready for

her journey, let's hope she can stop Queen Ophira before it is too late.' Thought Karida.

_How did you like it? Please review:D Don't worry it's gonna get better, this is only the beginning. Review! plz :P _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter and Edmund were waiting in Telmar's castle to discuss an alliance between Narnia and

Telmar with the King. Before leaving, they both read up on Telmar and it's royals. King Hagan

ruled with his wife Queen Ophira, they had two daughters; Princess Alexa and Princess Sarama.

Unfortunately once they arrived they learned of a great storm that would be coming. King Hagan

finally enter the room and bowed down to Peter and Edmund, as did they.

"Greetings King Peter and King Edmund. How was your journey here to Telmar?" asked King

Hagan.

"It went well your highness, but I am afraid there is to be a great storm arriving soon." Peter said.

"Say no more, you are welcomed here in Telmar for as long as you please." Said King Hagan.

"Thank you sir." Said Edmund

"Your very welcome, now let's get on with business, this alliance that you mentioned in you

letter?-" said King Hagan.

"Oh yes, well we were hoping to create an alliance between Narnia and Telmar. I can assure you

that this alliance would be a very good thing" Said Peter.

"And why is this?" asked King Hagan. Narnia and Telmar did have a few quarrels in the past.

"Well to start, we would be able to support each other incase of war with the Calormen's. And we

also heard of your problem with the food shortage." Said Edmund

"Hmm.. I see, so you say that, Narnia would be able to help Telmar with this problem?" asked King

Hagan.

"Well with an alliance we would be able to start a trade. Telmar's supply's and support in war in

exchange for Narnia's food and support." Said Peter.

"I see, it seems to me like a good deal. Yet, I wonder, if it would be alright with you of course,

perhaps I can have some time to think about it." Replied King Hagan.

"Of course." Said Peter

"Please take the time you need." Added Edmund.

"Thank you, you are both kind. Now I believe this meeting is over and I have other meetings to

attend to. I shall call a servant to show you to your rooms, and feel free to take a look around.

Telmar has a wonderful castle and the view of the village is magnificent!" said King Hagan as he

left the room.

"That went well, don't you think?" asked Edmund.

"Yes I suppose it did, but I do hope he makes his decision soon so we can return to Narnia. I'll go

write a letter to the girls informing them of our stay once we get to our rooms. Are you coming?"

asked Peter.

"I think I'll go and explore a little bit, I'm not tired yet and I'm sure I'll find my way to my room

later." Replied Edmund.

"Alright, but don't be too long, make sure your not late for supper." Said Peter

"Don't worry, I'll be ready" said Edmund as he walked down one corridor. 'I hate how Peter is

always treating me as a kid.' Thought Edmund.

Edmund walked down a few more hallways and eventually he realized he was lost. He tried to look

for someone to ask directions but couldn't find anyone. He looked across the hallway and saw

someone admiring a painting. Edmund couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her; she seemed so

beautiful with her light brown hair tied in a braid on one side. She was wearing a green dress and

seemed to be around Lucy's age. By the look of her crown he guessed she was a princess. He

walked closer to her as his heart flipped and butterflies were in his stomach. Edmund hated this

feeling, he felt sick yet amazed at the same time. She didn't seem to notice him walking closer; she

seemed so concentrated on the painting thought Edmund. Not wanting to startle her he coughed

before he got closer, yet his plan seemed to fail as she gasped when she realized she wasn't alone.

Her startled face was replaced with a quizzical look. Alexa looked at the stranger up and down, she

has never seen him in the castle before. He had nice features, brown hair and eyes, he was also built.

She looked at his crown and wondered if he could be one of the Kings of Narnia.

"Who are you?" asked Alexa

"King Edmund the Just of Narnia. Emperor of the Lone Islands, and yourself?" said Edmund. He

stared into her jade green eyes. They seemed to be hypnotizing him with their beauty, yet he didn't

forget to bow.

"Princess Alexa of Telmar" she said as she curtsied "pleased to meet you King Edmund, may I call

you just King Edmund? Your name is a little long." she said as she smiled. He chuckled at her

remark.

"You may even call me Edmund if I may call you Alexa." He said hoping she would say yes.

Edmund hated this whole formality business.

"Of course you may, Edmund." She said and smiled once more. Never have she felt so happy, yet

never has anyone been this polite. Except Karida, but she was like a mother to Alexa.

"I was just wondering if I could get some directions to where I am. I seem to be a bit lost and I

wouldn't want to miss supper." He said, remembering the reason he approached Alexa in the first

place.

"Of course, it would be a shame to miss supper.-" Alexa stopped and turned around behind her, she

could hear footsteps approaching.

"Alexa! Where are you now? Alexa!" cried out the Queen Ophira. Alexa gasped at the sound of her

stepmother's voice. She didn't know why she was afraid; I suppose it became a habit. Surely Ophira

wouldn't beat her in front of Edmund, yet she didn't want to deal with her right now. Edmund was

wondering why Alexa looked so worried.

"Come on." Alexa finally said as the footsteps approached them, she grabbed Edmunds hand and

ran to the corner of the wall. Inside the wall there was a small passage for them to hide in until

Ophira past by. It was a little tight but they managed. Alexa felt embarrassed for not explaining to

Edmund, and Edmund also felt embarrassed because of how close he was to Alexa.

"What are-" he started yet Alexa shushed him. They waited in silence until the footsteps went away,

then Alexa started to get out once she knew it was clear. Edmund followed and Alexa turned to him

to start explaining.

"I'm sorry, that was rude and unexpected of me. It's just that was my stepmother and I didn't want

her to see me." Alexa said blushing a bit. 'He must think of me as a loon now.' Thought Alexa.

Edmund thought it was cute how she was blushing.

"That's alright, now about supper-" he said

"Oh yes, of course! I'm sorry, please follow me, I'll show you the way. If we hurry I'm sure we can

make it in time." She said

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Edmund and Alexa hurried off to the Dinning hall, as they entered the room they both realized that

they were late.

Sitting at the table was King Hagan, to his right was King Peter and to his left was Princess Sarama.

There were two empty seats for Edmund and Alexa, and at the other end of the table was Queen

Ophira. 'How did she get here before us?' thought Alexa.

"Your late Alexa, I hope you bothering our guest" said Queen Ophira.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Alexa said.

"It's my fault, I got lost and asked the princess to show me around. Thank you for the tour

princess." Edmund said as he bowed down to Alexa. She smiled and mentally thanked Edmund for

saving her; she knew it was her fault they were late.

"There is no harm done, we haven't even started eating yet. Don't fret about it." Replied King

Hagan.

Alexa took a seat next to her blasted half-sister Sarama and Edmund sat next to Peter. He looked at

Edmund with a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows. 'Since when does Edmund run off with a

girl?' Peter thought. Edmund just shot a glare at Peter knowing that his brother was going to tease

him until the end of time for this. 'Peter always jumps to conclusions.' Thought Edmund. Even

though Edmund did find her beautiful and sweet, he just met her.

"Now that everyone is here, let us eat." Announced King Hagan.

Everyone began to eat and talked about the alliance and Narnia. Alexa hated it when they talked

about politics at the table. She never knew half the things they were talking about. Sarama was

being the usual flirt and starred at Edmund the whole time. 'She must know I like him, this is why

she flirts, she's so spoiled.' Thought Alexa.

Alexa listened to parts of the dull conversation. 'Politics, Narnia, Telmar, Alliance, back to politics,

hunger.' If Telmar was low in food then why are we eating so much?

Alexa didn't understand, royals are so greedy. 'If father really cared of his people would he not

share?' thought Alexa. Then she glanced up at Edmund who was eating his chicken, listening to her

father talk attentively. 'He seems so nice; I bet he would share with his people if they ever went

hungry. That is people, or creatures, or whatever Narnians were.' Thought Alexa. Edmund turned to

look at her since he felt her looking at him with those beautiful eyes. 'Oh no, he saw me! Ahh! I'm

such an idiot, why must I humiliate myself like this.' Thought Alexa as she decided to stare at her

plate as if it were interesting and not just a plate.

Edmund smirked and continued listening to the conversation; King Hagan noticed a spark between

his daughter and the young King. Perhaps this trade can work out after all, he thought, and decided

to talk to Edmund about his plan privately after supper. King Hagan was glad that the young King

seemed so fond of his daughter. Perhaps he shall grow even fonder of her and then I can use her to

my advantage. My daughter in exchange for almost anything I want. He smirked and couldn't wait

to talk to the young king, hopefully all will go well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How was supper, miss?" asked Karida. Karida could tell that something was wrong with Alexa.

The princess was usually sad but this time she seemed even more quite and Karida was worried.

"Fine." Alexa replied. Edmund and Peter went with father and Ophira to talk more about politics,

so I'll probably never see him again, thought Alexa.

"Did you meet the royals of Narnia?" asked Karida

"Yes" Alexa replied not wanting to remember Edmund right now, even though she knew she

couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Alright miss, enough sulking. I've known you since you were born, now tell me what's the

matter." Karida finally said as she stopped combing Alexa's hair and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry Karida, it's just, yes I did meet the royals, but before supper I met King Edmund in the

hallways. We talked for a bit I suppose, it's just I wish I could see him again. He is probably leaving

tonight and he seemed so nice, he even told me to call him by his first name with no title!"

explained Alexa.

"I see, well I'm sure you will see him again. There is a storm expected in Telmar and your father

told the royals that they could stay." Said Karida as she smiled. She knew that Alexa liked him, and

this would definitely cheer her up.

"Really!? Are you sure?" asked Alexa.

"Yes, miss" said Karida.

" How wonderful, oh.. but wait. What are the chances that he will even want to see me. I'm just a

princess and he's a king!" said Alexa who was once again sad.

"Don't worry miss, it seems to me that he likes you, he even let you call him by his name without

his title. Never has any other royal done that before." Said Karida.

"Your right! I have to try and talk to him again, thank you Karida! Exclaimed Alexa.

Alexa was about to walk out of the door when Karida called her back.

"Wait, miss!" said Karida. Alexa entered the room again.

"Yes? What is it Karida?" asked Alexa.

Karida had to do this now. Alexia had given her the note for when she was 17, it has been about 3

months since Alexa turned 17. Karida couldn't wait any longer. The time has come where Alexa

would determine her destiny. Karida had to give her the note tonight. Alexa would be put through a

few challenges, yet Karida was sure Alexa could handle it, and so did Alexia. There was something

special about this girl, yet I don't know exactly what.

"Close the door Alexa." Alexa did as she was told. Karida knew it was safe since Ophira would be

off with the royals and her husband discussing politics, yet she wanted to be sure it was safe. "It's

time you know about your destiny, about your mother." Karida said

_Hope you liked it, please review ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey…sorry it took so long to update… it was exams at school but now it's summer so I'll be working on the story more... I'll try to update sooner. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Alexa stood in the room frozen for a moment, at the mention of her mother her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to ask Karida what she meant when she said 'It's time you know about your mother' and 'her destiny', yet she knew asking these questions would be pointless, she knew Karida would tell her soon. Yet as Alexa stood there it felt like hours until Karida found her voice again.

"I know this will be a lot for you to hear today but you need to know. Your mother did not die giving birth to you, she was murdered." Alexa gasped as Karida told her this. She didn't understand, who would want to murder her mother? It took Alexa a while until she pulled herself together and found her voice again.

"Who did this? Why doesn't anybody else know about the..the..mur..murder" Alexa said as tears ran down her cheek at the thought of her mother being murdered.

"It was, Ophira." said Karida as she told Alexa about how Ophira would of killed anyone who blabbered to anyone about the murder she had committed. Alexa tried to listen attentively but Karida had to stop sometimes to tend to Alexa and tried to calm her down. "Poor soul" muttered Karida. She knew this must have been hard for Alexa yet she had no choice. She must continue and inform Alexa of her destiny, of course in the end it would be Alexa's choice as to fulfill her destiny or to ignore it.

"Here, this belongs to you." Karida said as she pulled out a envelope. Alexa took the envelope and opened it, inside there was a letter addressed to her.

"I don't understand." Alexa said and looked at Karida, but Karida just told her to read it, and so she did.

_Dearest Daughter, _Tears formed behind her eyes as she read those words knowing that her mother wrote this letter. She knew that she had to keep reading. _If you are reading this then I presume Karida has kept her promise to me. There is a lot to tell you, and very little time for me. The day before your birth I have been blessed by a visit from Aslan. He told me that I was to have a beautiful baby girl and that he wished for you to go on a journey and return Telmar's dragons. He also gave me a large diamond and told me of its power. You see Alexa, he gave me Telmar's diamond, it has such great power that it was made from an old king to destroy all of Telmar's dragons. It is unclear if the king feared dragons but Aslan told me that the king hated them. The king forced all of the dragons to leave Telmar and never return. _

_Aslan says the dragons were afraid to become extinct therefore they left and 'till this day are being hunted for dragon dust (used in many spells and healings) and they travel everyday for nowhere is safe for them anymore.' Aslan wants them to return to Telmar so they can live peacefully in Telmar's mountains, their homeland. The dragons refuse to come back because of the king's rudeness and in fear of the diamond._

_My duty was to hide the diamond away from its predators, such as my sister Ophira, who wishes the dragons dead._

_I am not permitted to tell you of the location of the diamond for that is part of a test that Aslan wishes to put you through. I am however, aloud to help you find the key to the chest containing the diamond. _

_Here is the clue, solve this riddle and your journey shall really begin:_

'_Round like an apple, deep like a cup, _

_Yet all the kings horses can't pull it up. _

_Follow the tunnel and there you will find;_

_What force and strength cannot get through_

_In with a gentle touch can do,_

_And many in the street would stand_

_Were I not a friend in hand.'_

_Once you find the chest containing the diamond it will have instructions on how to summon the dragons. You must convince them to stay, good luck Alexa. I know you will make me proud, thus I commit you to Aslan's good protection and guidance._

_Love, your mother, _

_Queen Alexia of Telmar_

"I can't believe this is all real, I never expected this sort of thing to happen to me." Said Alexa, she looked over at Karida who was sitting next to her on her bed.

"I know it's a lot of information for a day Alexa, but I need to know, are you going to try and fulfill your destiny?" asked Karida.

"I have too, Aslan wants me too and my mother believes in me." She replied

"Don't forget, it's not only Aslan who is counting on you to bring back the dragons safely. Even though they don't seem to want to come back, the dragons must secretly wish they could come back home. Yet the power of fear can overtake a lot if not for courage or bravery." Karida told Alexa

"I suppose, speeking of Aslan, exactly who is he?" she asked because Aslan was the great king of Narnia and of all talking beasts, but Telmar did not have many talking beast, only a few in which they came from Narnia.

"He is indeed the true king of Narnia, I myself don't know much about him, perhaps the library will have more information about him." Karida suggested

"I'll try to find something, I was going to go there anyways to try and solve this riddle." She said as she got up from her bed and hid the letter in her silk belt on her dress. That way she can be sure no one, especially Ophira, can find it.

"Remember Alexa, you cannot get aid from anyone else, you must solve the riddle on your own. Good Luck." Karida said before Alexa left.

On her way to the library, which was not that far from her chambers, Alexa hoped that she could solve this riddle. True she read a lot and was smart, yet as soon as she read that riddle it seemed so complicated. She had no ideal of what to research that could help her solve this riddle. Perhaps dragons, she thought, she wanted to know about dragons seeing as she was about to save them. Also the riddle might be related to dragons, perhaps it's a special dragon riddle, she thought. She turned another corner and was about to enter the library. Alexa opened the great doors and looked for books about Aslan and dragons. After looking for about fifteen minutes she had settled with the ones she had. She had about five books, one about Aslan and four on dragons. She opened the book 'Rulers of Narnia' and started to read. She had to skip a few parts about other rulers such as the King Frank and Queen Helen. Alexa just wanted to get to the part about Aslan.

'Aslan is the son of the "Emperor-over-the-sea"; he is the king of all kings and the king of beasts. He created Narnia and protects it and everyone in it with love. Although he is a lion he is kind and treats those who are good kindly, he understands when someone makes a mistake and is fair with his decisions.' She read as she turned the page, yet there was nothing more about the great lion. It talked more about King Frank and Queen Helen and their children who also ruled over Narnia and also Archenland. There was also some talked of a evil White Witch who ruled over Narnia for a hundred years, and during her time did not let Christmas in her long lasting winter.

Poor Narnia, thought Alexa, she could not imagine no Christmas during winter. The book did not mention her defeat nor the four royals of Narnia because it was an old book. Alexa was a little disappointed that it did not mention any more royals after The White Witch. She would of liked to learn more about the young Kings and Queens that ruled today and what happened to Narnia after the witch. She knew it was a good change in Narnia, yet she would have liked the story.

She then opened the second book, this one was about dragons and was called 'Serpents and Dragons' and she flipped through some pages until she found a chapter titled 'Differences Between Serpents And Dragons'. She found that title interesting, it might come in handy to know the difference between a serpent and dragon.

Serpents do not breathe fire and cannot fly; they are commonly found deep in the waters of the sea and are attracted to wooden ships.

Dragons may breathe fire and are found flying over the sea or in mountains. They can fly and are attracted to treasure, especially gems such as: Ruby's, Emerald's, Amethyst's and diamonds.

Alexa also found a very old book called: 'Telmar's lost dragon's'. This book helped her a lot for it had a lot of information about the dragons.

'Telmar's dragons had bat like wings, thick spines, arrowhead tail, horns, fanged teeth and a adult dragon would usually be four feet long and thirteen to seventeen feet high. There scales are usually in dark colors such as: red, green, black, and occasionally gold. Dragons have the best eyesight compared to any other animal; they could also live up to 300 years. They usually eat cattle and sheep but in event of scarce food, dragons will eat any other animal.'

Alexa kept on reading the books she found until she knew enough information to begin her journey, she also looked for something to help her solve the riddle yet nothing seemed to help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How long do you think he will take before he comes to his decision?" asked Edmund getting a little frustrated at how long the King was taking to decide whether or not to create an alliance.

"I'm not sure Ed, however we must be patient. We don't want to upset the king, I wrote to the girls and they sent a response saying to enjoy our time in Telmar. They also hope we have a safe journey back home." Peter replied as he looked out his window. They were both in the chamber that was given to Peter while they stayed here in Telmar. Edmund was tired of being bored and got off the bed to go explore some more.

"I'm going out for a walk." he said

"Just don't get lost again, although I'm sure you would just love to run into that princess again, wouldn't you." Peter replied with a chuckle, finally he got his payback in teasing Ed about becoming sweet on a girl. He still remembered when Ed used to always tease him, every chance he got, about Peter and Stella.

Stella was the princess of Archenland when Peter met her, after a year they got married and now Stella is Queen of Narnia.

"Oh, shut up." Replied Ed as he hurriedly made his way out of the chamber so Peter could not tease him.

'She is beautiful' thought Edmund, yet he did not like her in that sense, Edmund didn't even know Alexa. He knew that he could be shy, yet Alexa seemed to keep her personal life to herself, which made her even more mysterious.

"Your Highness!" Edmund heard as he turned around to see who was calling out to him. It was King Hagan.

"Good day King Hagan" replied Edmund

"I need to speak with you King Edmund, it's about my decision of the alliance."

"Shall I go and get King Peter, he's just in his chamber and- "

"That would not be necessary" King Hagan said, "You met my daughter, Princess Alexa."

"Oh, yes, I have." said Edmund a little confused at what the King was getting at.

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

"She is, I suppose." Edmund was now starting to get uncomfortable, " Pardon my asking, yet I don't understand what your daughter has to do with the alliance?"

"You see, King Edmund, perhaps we can come to some sort of a compromise."

"What did you have in mind?" Edmund asked feeling regret, he didn't like where this conversation was leading.

"I was thinking that I could agree to the alliance with Narnia, if I was certain that my daughter was happy. Say you and my daughter were to become, more of a acquaintance-"

King Hagan couldn't finish his sentence because Edmund cut him off.

"Surely you aren't suggesting marriage!" Edmund nearly shouted. He had heard of situations such as this happening before. A king would usually give his daughter to another as a way to make peace in event of war or even as to create an alliance. Edmund was now getting furious. 'How dare he blackmail me! He knows I can't say no for the alliance would be called off. Peter and even Narnia are expecting an alliance between Telmar.' He thought

"Oh, heavens no. I was just simply suggesting you spend some time with her, say for tea, tomorrow afternoon?"

'It's just tea, what harm can come of it?' he thought

"If it would please you and your daughter, I will be happy to accompany her for some tea." Edmund said trying not to look too angry. He couldn't believe the nerve that King Hagan had! 'Blackmailing me! All for an alliance! He's almost as bad as those Calormens!' he thought.

"I'm glad to hear it! I shall go and inform Alexa right now, she'll meet you at the balcony near the gardens tomorrow at noon. Good day King Edmund." King Hagan said as he left to go and find his daughter.

Edmund was furious at the King's horrible trick. 'Blackmail! Probably planned this from the start!' he thought.

"I see, so you say that with an alliance, Narnia would be able to help with Telmar's food shortage?" mimicked Edmund, "Should of known that wasn't enough to please him! He also needed to find a mate for his daughter!" he said as he walked back to Peter's chamber. He had to be warned of King Hagan's tricks! Apparently the king has other plans for this alliance, who knows how far he will go before coming to a decision!

He entered the chamber and found Peter reading a book at his desk. Peter turned around to see Edmund entering his room.

"Have fun exploring?" he asked

"No!" Edmund replied

"What's the matter?"

"It's that King Hagan!-"

"Come on Ed, I'm sure he won't take that long just be patient."

"Oh, I know why he's taking so long! He was planning to set me up with his daughter, Alexa! He already asked me to have tea with her tomorrow!" shouted Edmund

"Calm down Ed, your over reacting! This has nothing to do with the alliance, besides you could of said no."

"You don't get it Peter. He told me that he wanted to 'compromise', if I don't spend time with his daughter he is going to call off the alliance!"

"Are you absolutely sure this is related to the alliance, did he say that?"

"Yes! He came up to me in the hallways to talk about the alliance and I was going to get you but he stopped me. Next thing I know he's asking if I found his daughter beautiful and said he would agree to the alliance if I was more than a acquaintance with her." Edmund said trying his best to explain. Technically King Hagan didn't say it was related to the alliance, yet it was implied.

"You don't mean marriage!" Peter nearly shouted also for, even though he was married, Peter did not like the ideal of an arranged marriage. He and Stella married because of love and not because it was arranged by her father.

"I thought so too at first, yet he said no, just spend time of her. I don't mind spending time with her Peter, that's not the point. The problem is that King Hagan is just using this alliance in favor for himself and who knows how far he will push us!"

"I understand Ed. You know you can call it off, even if it does have a impact on his decision." Peter said. He always put his siblings before politics, and this was Edmunds decision.

"You don't get it Peter, we need this alliance. The chances of us winning a war against the Calormens are very slim. They have more men and even more weapons. We will need Telmar incase of war."

Peter knew Edmund was right, he hated to admit it but they would definitely lose in war against the Calormens.

"Ed-" Peter started before Edmund cut him off.

"It's ok Peter, I'll spend time with her if that's what it takes. But if there's any possible way to speed up King Hagan's decision, it would be appreciated."

"I'll do what I can, Ed." Peter said as he went to go sit on his bed. He couldn't believe this was happening, never had he expected King Hagan to do something like this.

"It's getting late, I should go to bed." Edmund said as he went to go leave to his chamber.

"Good night Ed" Peter said

"Good Night Peter" Ed said and left.

Peter felt so helpless, here his brother was 'taking one for the team', all for an alliance. Peter knew that tomorrow he would have to try and get King Hagan's decision. It was the only thing he could do right now.

As Edmund walked into his chambers he changed his clothes and then went to bed, after talking to King Hagan, he felt as if he was being used and there was nothing he can do so far except whatever King Hagan said. Before he went to sleep he started to wonder if Alexa was in on his plans. 'She couldn't of, King Hagan said that he was going to go and inform her.' He reasoned, yet he still had doubt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alexa nearly dosed off as she read her last book, out of all four books about dragons nearly everyone said the same thing. Sure there was a little more information that she learned every time she would change books, yet after a while she was starting to get bored. 'Perhaps I'm just tired, it is getting late' she thought.

Even though there was no specific time limit on this task, Alexa knew that Aslan would want her to get the dragons back as soon as possible. Yet that was going to be very difficult seeing as she didn't even figure out the riddle. At that moment the library door opened, Alexa saw her father come in.

"There you are Alexa, I've been looking all over for you." He said

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to inform you that you will be having tea tomorrow at noon by the balcony near the gardens with King Edmund."

She found this a bit queer, since when did she have tea with a King alone, she was never asked for when they visited so she just stayed out of the way.

"How come?"

"Because he wishes to see you again. Now I trust you will be there at noon?"

"Of course, father"

"Good, oh and ask your servant to find something decent for you to wear tomorrow. Good night, Alexa" he said as he left the library before Alexa could say Good Night.

'I wonder what's wrong with my dress?' she wondered as she looked at the green dress she was wearing.

'Perhaps one wears a specific dress for having tea with a King.' She thought 'Oh well, I'm sure Karida will know.' She thought as she made her way back to her chambers, Alexa had enough studying for the night. Tomorrow she decided to get up early to try and figure out the riddle, and then she'll get ready to have tea with Edmund at noon.

"Oh no" she said as she realized she is having tea with him tomorrow alone! 'How awkward this would be, what am I even going to say?' she wondered 'Ah, I don't have time to think of such foolishness, I need to concentrate on the task.'

Alexa entered her chambers and was glad to see Karida closing the curtains. "Karida, I must speak with you."

"Alexa, your back. Did you find something?"

"Only information about Aslan and the dragons, but I need to talk to you about other matters." She said as she took the letter out of her belt and placed it on her bed. Karida went to go and help Alexa out of her dress.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she handed Alexa her nightgown.

"Father came to see me tonight, he said that Edmund and I were to have tea tomorrow at noon. I was wondering what king of dress one wears at this event, is there a certain one?" she asked.

"I don't think there's a certain one, but I do have the perfect one for meeting the King tomorrow." She said as she went to Alexa's wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful royal blue dress that had sleeves that hanged a bit and also would need a corset to wear (Alexa hated the corsets! It was hard to do anything in them, especially breathe!)

"It's beautiful" Alexa said

"I'm glad you like it, now, go and get some sleep, you have an important event tomorrow and I'll come and wake you up."

"Good, because I was hoping to get up early so I can try and solve the riddle."

"I'm glad that you are taking your task so seriously, your mother would be proud." Karida said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Karida" Alexa said, even though thinking of her mother still hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karida walked into Alexa's chamber and opened the curtains to let the sun in.

"Good morning, miss." Karida said as she walked up to Alexa to see if she was awake.

"No, not yet." She growled as she rolled over.

"Alexa." Karida said warningly.

"Fine." Alexa got up with a yawn, she went to go and put on her hunting dress. She didn't want to wear her nice blue dress just yet; she would only put it on for tea with the King.

"I'm going to go to the library for now Karida, I'll be back in time to get ready for tea." She said assuring Karida that she wouldn't be late as she tied her belt around her waist. She adjusted her tiara and was off to the library.

Once in the library she found her favorite reading chair and took the letter out of her belt.

'_Round like an apple, deep like a cup, _

_Yet all the kings' horses can't pull it up. _

_Follow the tunnel and there you will find;_

_What force and strength cannot get through_

_In with a gentle touch can do,_

_And many in the street would stand_

_Were I not a friend in hand.'_

For now her job was to figure out this riddle, yet she couldn't find any book to help her solve this riddle. It looked like she would have to figure this one on her own. She decided to read it out loud, that's when she noticed something queer.

"This riddle has two riming patterns, yet the sentence in the middle doesn't rime with anything in this riddle." Alexa said.

"Perhaps it's used to separate both riddles, if I am correct then that would mean the first riddle would be:

'_Round like an apple, deep like a cup, _

_Yet all the kings' horses can't pull it up.'_

And the second one would be:

'_What force and strength cannot get through_

_In with a gentle touch can do,_

_And many in the street would stand_

_Were I not a friend in hand.'_

Even if I am right I still have to figure out both riddles.

"The only thing that I can think of that's round like an apple and deep like a cup is a bowl." Alexa said, two hours went by and she was getting very frustrated. She didn't know how she was going to solve this, or rather, these riddles.

Alexa walked back to her room to get ready for tea, she was excited and nervous all at the same time. She also tried to forget this silly riddle, at least for tea, she wanted to enjoy her time with the king, then after she could stress some more about the riddle.

"Any luck, miss?" Karida asked as Alexa returned to her chambers.

"Not exactly, but I do believe the riddle is really two riddles. Except I still won't be able to figure it out." Alexa said as she took the dress from Karida and went to put it on.

"Not with that attitude, the answer could be right under your nose."

"Is this another riddle?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

"It means that your probably looking too hard for the answer, it will come to you when you least expect it too." Karida said as she went to go put on Alexa's corset.

"Ouf, who says these things anyway?" Karida chuckled at Alexa's response; 'She could be really sarcastic when she wanted too.' She thought.

"Excited for tea?" Karida said trying to change the subject. Alexa let out an exasperated breath.

"I suppose, mostly nervous. What should I say?" she asked.

"You'll find something to say, don't worry." Karida said as she turned Alexa around to get a good look at her.

"You look beautiful, miss!" The royal blue really complemented Alexa's hair and it really showed of her wonderful curves. Alexa looked into the mirror uncertain, she didn't really like wearing other colors except for green.

"Now go before you're late, have fun." Karida said smiling. Alexa walked on until she reached the balcony on the second floor, it had an amazing view of the garden. Her heart was in her throat and she saw Edmund already sitting down at the table. Once he saw her his eyes lit up. 'She looks gorgeous.' He thought.

"You majesty." Alexa said as she gave a small curtsy.

"It's Edmund remember." He said smiling and took her hand to place a small and gentle kiss. Alexa blushed a bit as he did this and she took a seat across from him.

"How are enjoying your stay?" Alexa asked.

"I'm enjoying it, Telmar is very beautiful. What a wonderful view of the gardens too."

"That is true, I love Telmar's gardens, they are one of my favorite places of the castle."

"And what would be the other?" he asked taking a sip of his tea.

"The library, I love reading the books."

"Read any good one's lately?" he asked.

"Of course, there was this one about Aslan." She replied

"Really?"

"Yes, I was wondering, have you ever met him in person?"

"Yes I have, but that was a while back."

"What was it like? I mean, weren't you scared?"

"I suppose I was a bit" he admitted, "He really is a great lion."

Alexa smiled at the thought of Aslan, the name seemed to make her think of when the flowers would start to bloom and everything would look so colorful and beautiful.

"I hope to meet him some day." She said

"Perhaps you will."

They talked a bit more about Telmar, Edmund asked a lot of questions about the hunger in Telmar and Alexa tried to give him as much information as she could. It had mostly been information from Karida or other servants she heard talking. She looked into the gardens, which looked beautiful, she thought, that's when she saw it. Normally, she wouldn't have cared much about the garden's old well, yet today was different.

'Round like an apple and deep like a cup! Yet all the men's horses can't pull it up', they must mean the bucket in the well. Of course that was the answer! The well!

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked. She seemed to be daydreaming.

"Hmm...Oh yes I'm fine really. Sorry about that but I just remembered that I'm late." Alexa said as she started to get up. She hated leaving Edmund like this, she really did, but this was important.

"For what?" he asked. 'What could a princess have that's so important?'

"Ahh… princess lessons. I completely forgot and my instructor will have my head if I'm late again. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, may I see you again tomorrow?" he asked not wanting to break his 'deal' with the King Hagan.

"Of course. What time?" she asked

"Same time yet in the gardens?"

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she curtsied and walked away, she looked behind and waited until he was out of sight. As soon as he was she lifted her skirt and ran down to the gardens. There was no time to change; she needed to get down to the well before it was too late.

Once she was at the well she looked down into the black hole, it seemed to go on forever. She pulled up the bucket and checked to see if the was a letter or something of the sort. Nothing. 'Follow the tunnel and there you will find….' She remembered from the riddle. 'That's what the verse is there for' she thought 'as instructions.'

The next thing she knew she was looking down again, then she took the rope and started to climb on down. Alexa couldn't believe what she was doing; if anyone saw her she would be killed. Yet she was not worried about being caught, at the moment she was more terrified at what she might find at the bottom. She carefully kept going down the rope; as soon as it ended she had to let go. She closed her eyes and held her breath then the next thing she knew her feet were in water. It wasn't deep; it only went up to her ankles. It was however very dark. She squinted around her and tried to look for a tunnel, which she eventually found. It wasn't big however, she would have to crawl.

Alexa tried to concentrate on the task and ignore her fears. She was very scared down there and she knew her dress would be ruined, 'But wouldn't it be worth it to save all those dragons.' She kept on thinking.

She crawled on down the tunnel, she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, she just knew that there was something here. 'Mother sure put a lot of thought in hiding the diamond, couldn't she just dig a hole somewhere.' There were a few turns in the tunnel and Alexa as very wet right now, but she kept on going. After a while she could see a dim light coming from ahead.

"Oh no!" Alexa realized she was near the end of the tunnel; it would soon come to a river.

"Impossible" she whispered, "I haven't found anything yet!" She was getting quite angry, all this for nothing, she ruined a dress for nothing!

She looked beside her and could now see a heart on a brick of the wall. "That's odd" she said. Every other brick was just ordinary yet this one was different. She placed her fingers inside and tried with all of her might to pull the brick out. Nothing. She gave it another try and the brick remained.

"Third time's the charm" she said "One, two, three" and she pulled with every muscle in her body. The brick at first moved a bit, and it kept on moving until it was out completely. There was some dust now that covered Alexa, she looked inside the dark hole but could see nothing, so she placed her hand in to try and find something.

Inside there was a chest; it wasn't locked which was good because Alexa had no key. She took out the chest and put the brick back into place. Once the chest was opened she could see a key and a letter.

"A key? In a chest? That is odd." She remarked. She took out the letter and began to read.

'Underneath the soils of the earth I lie. My neighbors are silent yet they scream out Take A Chance.'

"Great another riddle." Alexa thought sarcastically, she was really getting sick of riddles, and this one seemed to have been harder than the lasts.

'What force and strength cannot get through

in which a gentle touch can do,

and many in the street would stand

were I not a friend in hand.'

"Of course, the second riddle was a key." Alexa realized. She took the chest and put the third letter back inside. Then she made her way out of the tunnel and ended up in the river.

By the time she got back to the castle it was late, she realized that she must of missed supper. She made her way back to her chamber trying not to run into anybody. She was a mess and she didn't want to get scrolled at for ruining the dress. 'Perhaps Karida can clean it and no one will know.'

She got back to her chambers but no one was there, she placed the chest under the pillow for now and went to go and get her hunting dress. Before she could put it on there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked hoping that it was Karida.

"It's your mother." Alexa hated it when Ophira referred herself as her mother, she was NOT her mother.

"One minute, I'm just changing." Yet Ophira did not wait, she opened the door and nearly fainted at the look of Alexa. Soaked to the bone and her dress that was once beautiful was torn and all muddy.

Ophira closed the door and glared at Alexa.

"I came to see why you weren't at diner tonight, but more importantly what happened to your dress!?" she nearly shouted.

"It was an accident." Alexa said, tears burning in her eyes, her heart was pounding.

"I will not tolerate this behavior, you need to be thought a lesson." She said as she advanced towards Alexa.

"No please! I promise it won't happen again." Alexa said as tears started to fall.

"Your right, it won't." Ophira said and she hit Alexa until she fell to the ground. She turned near the fireplace and took the metal fire poker; she turned to Alexa who was on the floor shaking.

Alexa was used to getting hit by Ophira, yet she hated it when this happened. It never seemed to end and she never knew if she would live to see tomorrow. She could feel a sharp pain on her back as Ophira whipped her with the fire poker. After a few hits Alexa could not contain herself anymore and she let out a piercing scream as the pain kept on coming, harder every time. She opened her eyes and could see bloodstains on her dress.

"Ever since you were born you were such a burden." Ophira said before she gave Alexa another hit. Alexa wished it would stop, she couldn't move anymore and just kept on crying. She prayed to Aslan to come and save her, yet Alexa was starting to lose hope in faith.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Karida hated this; she waited outside Alexa's room trying not to cry. It was hard to contain her tears every time she heard that piercing scream. She felt so helpless, Ophira would kill her if she went into the room, she had to wait until that monster was finished. It killed her to hear Alexa scream, Karida had become sort of a mother to the girl, she had looked after Alexa ever since she was a baby. Another scream was heard and Karida blocked her ears, tears escaped but she didn't care. She just wished it were all over so she could tend to Alexa.

After a while the sound stopped. Karida waited a bit to see if she could hear anything but no sound came from the room. 'Was Alexa dead?' she thought 'NO! Don't think such things' Karida thought mentally.

The door opened and Ophira walked out not even bothering to look at Karida.

She ran inside and closed the door; over by the window laid a small figure, it once belonged to a beautiful young lady. Now the figure seemed so worn, there were bloodstains and many bruises.

"What has she done." muttered Karida as she advanced towards Alexa's motionless body, afraid of what she might discover.

She bent down and checked to see if there was a pulse, she could feel Alexa breathing.

"Thank you." Karida said as she changed Alexa into her nightgown.

Karida couldn't give the girl a bath because she was unconscious, it would have to wait for tomorrow morning.

"Get well Alexa." Karida said as she placed her in her bed and went to sit in the chair. She could not sleep anyway so decided to stay up all night and tend to Alexa, she felt guilty for letting this happen to her all these years, and yet what was she to do?

"If only there was a way I could help you." Karida whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me how you liked it, they would really help.


End file.
